EVABALL Z
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: The 12th Angel sends Shinji to the DBZ universe, where he becomes the NEW Legendary Super Saiyan, and changes DBZ history for years to come. ShinjixNote couple. Powerful, Saiyan Shinji with Legendary Super Saiyan 1, 3, and 4. Saiyan Note, Super Saiyan Note


**Red Warrior of Light here with EVABALL Z! The crossover of Evangelion and DBZ that has been in my mind for while now. Leliel, the 12th Angel, sends Shinji to the DBZverse, where he becomes the new Legendary Super Saiyan, and rocks the foundations of the DBZverse for years to come. So on with the chapter 1.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: New Super Sayian on the Block

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Broly stop this madness… AHHHH!" Paragus screamed as he was bisected by his son's energy wave. As he lay there dying he tried to see how this could have happened. The crown was made strong enough to completely control Broly's tremendous rage and ungodly power levels, yet it failed. Now his son was destroying Planet New Vegeta; all the hard work and years of planning for revenge went up in smoke due to the crown's failing. As his life ended, Paragus let a smile grace his lips, his son would terrorize the entire universe and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

"Hahahahahahahahah! Yes you pathetic wastes of space, run for there is no place safe from me!" Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan cackled madly. Standing in at a towering 15 feet tall and weighing in at 695 lbs of solid muscle, Broly is a literal juggernaut of ungodly power. The saiyan psychopath continued to cackle madly as he brutally slaughtered the slaves and followers of New Vegeta. The wanton destruction he wrought caused him to smile a cruel smile, his pupil-less eyes glowing with power as he continued to destroy the planet.

Not even an hour later, the ruins, if you can even call them that, were nothing but ashes that scarred the land. Corpses of young and old, lay scattered across the land, in either charred pieces or ash flying through the winds. Blood flowing like rivers, staining the land a dark red. Standing amongst the carnage, was the Legendary Super Saiyan surveying his work with his cruel, shark-like smile.

He looked towards the sky, his smile close to splitting his face in half, as he took in the stars and planets. Stars and planets that were his to destroy to his hearts content. Yes, the universe was his bitch, and he was going to fuck it 'till it couldn't be fucked anymore. He let out an insane cackle at his morbid thought, only to quickly stop when he felt a power level spike.

"Oh goodie, someone else to play with before I kill them!" Broly cackled out. He turned around only to stop when the spike he felt was right there, but there was no one in sight. There was another spike when a portal of some kind opened up, no less than ten feet from Broly. The portal pulsed for a few minutes until a figure flew out at high speeds. Before the figured connected with Broly, he was able to see it was boy no older than 14, with brown hair in a skin-tight, blue/white body suit.

When the boy made contact with Broly, he phased into the Legendary Super Saiyan, causing Broly to feel a level of pain he as never endured. Broly's blood ignited, as if it was gasoline, as massive levels of power erupted from within his being as he fell down his hands and knees. Broly let out a howl of pain and power as the boy, whoever he is, continued his 'attack'. The levels of power continued to climb until those able to sense Ki, felt it even across an entire solar system, galaxy, and celestial planes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Supreme Kai's World**

The Supreme Kai, also known as Eastern Supreme Kai, snapped his eyes open as he felt the two occurrences: the breaking of a dimensional barrier, and the gargantuan power level that eclipsed even Majin Buu's monstrous level of power.

"Kibito we're leaving! Whoever broke the dimensional barrier and causing that power, we must reach it first." Supreme Kai ordered. Kibito, Supreme Kai's faithful servant/bodyguard nodded, using Instant Movement to teleport to the power source.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Planet New Vegeta**

Shinji Ikari, son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, pilot of EVA unit 1, co-worker of Rei and Asuka, savior of Tokyo-3 and humanity, and now a proud member of the Saiyan race opened his eyes as he tried to get his bearings. The first thing he noticed that he feeling pretty damn good, full of energy and power. The second thing he noticed that he was much taller than he originally was, if how small everything was an indication. Knowing that he changed somehow, he went to find someone who maybe able to help him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you saiyan." a voice said. Shinji looked around until he saw who spoke. They were strange, for lack of a better word. The short one that was floating, had purple skin, a white spiked Mohawk, pointed ears with yellow pearl-like earrings, a posh two-toned blue outfit, an orange belt, and red boots. The tall one had pinkish-red skin, flowing white hair, pointed ears and earrings like the short one's, a posh red and blue outfit similar in design to the short one's, a thicker orange belt, and yellow boots. Seeing how they were the only ones there, one had to have spoken, but what is a Saiyan.

"Uh… who are you? And what is a Saiyan?" Shinji asked curiously.

The short one raised an eyebrow before retorting: "You don't know you're a Saiyan, a warrior race that were planet brokers 25 years ago."

"Uh… no. I don't even know how I got here, where ever here is, or what happened to me." Shinji countered.

The short one adopted a look of concentration, thinking about what was said. _'Maybe he is the one who broke that dimensional barrier, but how did he become a Saiyan, or did he…'_

"I am Shin, the Supreme Kai of the East, or Eastern Supreme Kai. This is my servant/bodyguard Kibito. Who are you?" the newly introduced Shin asked.

"I'm Shinji Ikari of Tokyo-3. I hoping you have an explanation coming." Shinji said.

"It seems we have much to discuss then Shinji Ikari." Shin retorted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Supreme Kai's World**

After regaining his bearings again due to teleporting from one planet to another, Shinji sat down in Shin's palace, while Kibito left to prepare some tea. Shinji had found a mirror to see how much he changed and was shocked. He now stood at 6'7" tall, weighs 250lbs and muscularly proportionate, his hair is now long and brownish black with bangs, a golden necklace around his neck, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport green jewels. The rest of his attire consists of white pants and a red sash. His normal azure eyes were now more of a cobalt blue. And was that a goddamned tail coming out of his ass?!

What the bloody hell happened to his body?

"Well Shinji, do you mind giving me some information on yourself. And in return I'll give some information about myself." Shin negotiated. Shinji nodded knowing he no other choice.

"As I said, I'm Shinji Ikari, son Yui and Gendo Ikari. I was born June 6, 2001, a year after an event known as Second Impact. Second Impact was a cataclysmic event that devastated the world September 13, 2000. Over 2 billion people were killed, along with vast environmental damage and drastic climate changes." Shinji started.

"I assume that there was a reason for this Second Impact?" Shin asked as he sipped the newly arrived tea.

"The cover story was that a meteorite too small and too fast to be detected struck the Antarctic ice cap, but in reality it was a failed experiment. A research team found a being that they designated the 1st Angel, known as Adam, and woke it up. The Angel self-destructed and caused Second Impact where a three and half billion lives were lost. After that, the world plunged into chaos as the world nations blamed each other the event, and that lead to the Impact Wars, a two year long war that lead to one billion lives being lost. So in total, it was estimated that around four and half billion were killed." Shinji continued. Kibito was shocked at that, yet Shin looked on with a passive gaze.

"The worst had yet to come. At the age of 4, my mother died and my father abandoned me, leaving in the care of relatives. 10 years later, my father sent for me, so I can 'fulfill my purpose'. Apparently he wanted me to fight a menace that NERV, the organization that my father and I worked for, called Angels. I was almost killed twice by what was designated the 3rd Angel. I was forced to pilot an Evangelion, known as EVA Unit 1, a biomechanical war-machine of destruction. I had no training with the EVA, yet my 'father' and the others in charge wouldn't listen to reason." Shinji said clenching his fist in anger. His Ki also flared due to his anger, startling him as he inadvertently transformed into a Super Sayain; his hair spiked up and turned golden-blonde and his eyes turned turned green with a large gold aura surrounding him.

Freaking out, Shinji tried to quickly calm himself, using a meditation technique he learned from a book. In a few moments he was able to calm himself returning to his 'base form'.

"I'm sorry about that I didn't know that would happen." Shinji apologized which Shin waved off.

"You don't have to apologize Shinj. You are still new to your body and don't have control yet." Shin said simply. "Please continue with your story."

Shinji sighed and kept himself calm before picking up where he left off. "They were willing to use the only pilot that had the training needed, who was injured, just to get me to pilot that beast. I did it just so that Rei, the injured pilot, didn't and walked the unwanted path of world savior. I was put through grueling training to better pilot the EVA. I remember we sortied to face the 12th Angel, when we made our attack, the angel targeted me and trapped me in its shadow, which I figured out was its body instead. I spent 16 hours trapped inside until nothing. The next thing I know I'm waking up in… I don't know a changed body or new body." Shinji finished as he looked over his body again.

Shin, still looking passive, was deep in thought as his mind raced with theories. After a few minutes, Shin spoke: "Thank you for that Shinji, now I may be able to help you understand your situation. I believe that this 12th Angel may have sent you into a completely different universe."

"What?" Shinji asked.

"What you don't know Shinji is that there is an infinite number of universes; each one unique and different from the previous. These universes make up what is known as the Omniverse; a collection of all universes known; past, present and future." Shin began. "But there is more to the Omniverse then just this. Below the Omniverse is the Megaverse. The Megaverse is a collection of multiverses; basically each multiverse in a specific Megaverse has a "Primeverse" or the original universe that came into being first. The multiverse in the Megaverse is collection of "What If" scenarioes that answer every known and unknown possibility." Shin paused to see if Shinji was keeping up and was glad he was. "Then you have the multiverse which as I already explain is collection of universes that answer every known and unknown possibility there is."

"I believe that the 12th Angel of your Megaverse may have sent you to a completely different Megaverse, my Megaverse. Now I believe that due to the 12th Angel forcing you to cross several dimensional barriers, as I don't know far your home Megaverse is from mine, that you allowed take over someone else's body. This is due to your body absorbing the ambient energies of the Omniverse, which forced your body to evolve and adapt to them since they are massive. This allowed you to take possession of the body you have now and enhance it." Shin explained.

Shinji sat dumbfounded from what he just heard. He just crossed, maybe several Megaverses, before ending up in whatever Megaverse Shin calls home, and he just took over someone else's body too. Though that would explain why Shin called him a saiyan.

"Is there a way for me to get back to my Megaverse?" Shinji asked hoping for a yes.

"(sigh)…I'm afraid not Shinji. There is no one powerful enough, to my knowledge, that can do it. And if there is, they won't be able to get you back to your particular Megaverse. You see universe crossing, or what it's commonly 'Verse Hopping', is dangerously risky and tricky because you'll end up in a completely random Megaverse instead of the targeted one. No one has the power to completely break down the dimensional barriers and pinpoint an exact universe in the Megaverse or the Omniverse, and send someone there. It's impossible. And even if we could do it, I don't know how to separate your original body from the one you took over without consequence." Shin regretfully said. _Even the power of the Dragon Balls wouldn't be enough to send you back because that would be beyond the Eternal Dragon's power. _Shin mentally added.

Shinji sat there in shock, unable to comprehend he could never go home. He couldn't even find a way to get his original body back, if it won't kill him.

"What I am I going to do?" Shinji asked to himself, in a defeated tone.

"Well that is easy Shinji, you'll make this universe your new home." Shin said. Shinji looked at Shin with a 'What the Fuck' look. Seeing the look, Shin elaborated.

"What I mean is that you just can't give up Shinji. You should be grateful that you're still alive and well. Not many people can survive 'Verse Hopping', and be thankful that you did. Second, you can see this as an opportunity to have a better life here than in your previous universe. Also I can help you better understand the body you now inhabit, and how to control its powers. So what do you say?" Shin asked.

Shinji was in deep thought, letting Shin's words replay in his head. The more he thought about, the more it made sense. In his previous universe, he was nothing but a tool used by NERV, even his guardian Misato admitted she was using him to get revenge against the Angels. Rei, despite his attempts at friendship basically ignored him, and Asuka… well she was just an overly arrogant bitch. His friends, Toji and Kensuke, while his first true friends, were perverted and mainly hung out with him just to see Misato. Giving it some more thought, Shinji made his decision.

"I'll do it. Beside's there isn't much left in my old universe. Maybe I _**can**_ make new life here, though I'll have to study up on this universe." Shinji said with a shrug.

"Don't worry about the history Shinji. I'll help you with while you train your mind and body." Shin reassured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 Years later; Cell Games: Goku vs Cell-Finished**

The climatic battle between Earth's greatest warrior, Goku, and the Ultimate Android, Cell, ended in victory for Cell after Goku had no choice but to forfeit due to his Ki (Fighting Energy) being depleted.

"Well now, I never expected that you Goku would surrender! Though you did prove why you're the greatest of the Z-Fighters and why you are Earth's greatest Champion! Now then who will challenge me now?" Cell asked with a smirk. Goku was about to suggest his son Gohan, but an utterly _gargantuan_ power level caused everyone, including Cell, to look in the source's direction. A greenish-yellow glow was seen heading towards them at tremendous speeds. Soon it landed with a loud THUD, shaking the ground like a level 3 earthquake, and throwing up a large cloud of dust. The cameraman that accompanied that pathetic excuse of man and champion known as Hercule, zeroed in on the dust cloud. When it cleared, they all got a good look of the cause of it. They were very surprised.

The man before them was a giant of man, towering well over all the people gathered. He had spiked blonde hair with a slight greenish-yellow tint, his body was similar to the USSJ (Ultra Super Saiyan) of Trunks just even larger due to his 15 foot height, his pupils and irises were seemingly invisible (making him even more menacing), golden arm band/guards that stopped at his elbows with large emeralds attached, a gold necklace with a circular emerald hanging on his chest, a wine red cloth wrapped around his waist, secured by a gold waist belt-band with a circular emerald in the middle, white battle pants tucked into brown boots with the same gold and emeralds part of the design. The giant before them surveyed the area, scanning the group before him, finally settling on Cell.

"So you're this Cell guy I've been hearing about huh? A mere insect wanting to prove he can hang with the big dogs? Let me show you the difference between you and me." the unknown giant challenged in a deep baritone voice. He uncrossed his arms and started to close the distance between himself and the android menace, stopping only after he was back-to-back with Goku. "Goku, rest my friend, I'll take care of this." the giant said.

"How do you know who I am? Better yet who are you?" Goku asked as he saw he came up just below the man's crotch, which had his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I am called Broly. I have heard many things about you and the other Z-Fighters from the one who asked me aid you." the newly introduced Broly stated. Goku looked long and hard at Broly, trying to find some sort of hidden truth.

"You're… you're a saiyan… like Vegeta and myself." Goku said as both a statement and question. The other Z-Fighters and Cell looked on in shock, waiting to hear this Broly's answer.

"Yes I am indeed a pure-blood saiyan. I'll explain everything after I take out Cell." Broly answered and strode closer to the menace.

Mean while, the Z-Fighters' heads were spinning; there was another saiyan and he just shows up to challenge Cell. Cell was sorting through his mental database trying and failing to find this Broly.

"You wish to challenge me? The one who made Earth's greatest fighter forfeit? If you believe that you most certainly try then!" Cell exclaimed. Broly frowned at Cell's arrogance, knowing that pride always comes before the fall.

Turning to Goku, Broly asked; "Goku please give Cell a Senzu Bean so this will at least be challenging for me."

Getting shocked and incredulous stares for his request, Broly just crossed his arms and tapped his right foot. Goku getting his bearings went up to Krillin and retrieved two Senzu Beans; one for himself and for Cell. Throwing the bean to the android menace who caught it, looked at it before consuming it. Cell's body bulged for a second as the healing properties of the senzu bean took affect; all his injuries healing and his power levels increasing dramatically thanks to the Zenkai ability he inherited from his saiyan genes. The Z-fighters were wondering if this Brolly could defeat Cell now that he was fully healed.

"Are you ready to fight Broly?" Cell taunted as he raised his newly enhanced power.

"Just shut up, and lets get to your ass-kicking Cell." Broly said in a no nonsense tone. He wasn't in the mood to play.

"Fine then! The second round of the Cell Games; Cell vs Broly begins!" Cell announced as he charged towards the giant. Unnoticed to everyone, Kibito had appeared and placed a small tag on the cameraman's camera so it wouldn't short out due to the fighter's combined power level, but also keep track of the fight itself.

Broly took Cell's attack without flinching, surprising the android as his opponent didn't budge. Cell undeterred continued throwing punches and kicks, each with enough force to crush bones into dust, didn't even faze Brolly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My goodness, Cell is going at it, but his opponent isn't even fazed by the attacks. Is this some kind of ploy by Broly to gain some kind of psychological advantage?"-the MC asked as he watched the second match of the Cell Games. He along with Hercule and apprentices looked on as Cell continued to launch attack after attack at Broly, but the giant didn't even bat an eye.

"Wow man, I'm able to see every blow that Cell is launching! Not only that, but the quality, clearness, and response time of the camera is off the charts! Man this will help ZTV be the top station in the world."-the cameraman said as he watched the fight. Everyone across the world had to agree with him as they could see the fight much better than the last one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Broly decided that it was time for to start his counter-attack; his massive fists smashing into Cell's chest and nearly caving it in as the android menace found himself flying away. With an insane smile, Broly launched himself towards the android using his Gigantic Spike. Broly grabbed Cell's face and spin pile-drives him head first into the ground, only for Cell to get up and pop his neck back in place. The non-ki using humans winced at the sound. Cell launched another Perfect Combination attack, only for Broly to shrug it off like nothing.

Broly launched his own attack; his Gigantic Hammer. He punched Cell, kicked him upside the head, slammed him onto the ground, and finished the attack by throwing a destructive punch at him. Cell went flying threw several mesa-like rock formations before skidding to a stop. Cell got up and shook the cobwebs from his head, and looked at his slowly approaching opponent.

Cell prepared a powerful Super Kamehameha, the blue light glowing with intensity as it reached full power. Cell then launched himself still charging his attack, closing the distance between him and Broly quickly.

"Super Kamehameha!"

Broly took the attack at point blank range! The others were stunned as he didn't try to defend himself from the attack. As the attack died down, everyone waited with baited breath to see if Cell's attack was effective. As the dust cleared, the silhouette of a giant slowly appeared. Soon all of Broly was revealed and he was completely unscathed from the attack.

"Im-impossible not even Kakarot could come out unscathed from such an attack, yet this Broly did so like its nothing! Impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed. The other Z-Fighters had to agree with Vegeta, even Goku had to agree that not even he could come out without injury.

Broly went on the offensive using his Eraser Blow; hitting Cell with a full power Eraser Cannon in his stomach and blasting him into the ground, forming a near mile and half long trench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit man! This shit can't be fake! Its got to be real!" the cameraman said in awe. Hercule merely snorted before retorting that this fight is fake and that Cell's a cheater. Cameraman countered saying that satellite imagery revealed that Cell hasn't left the Cell Game's arena since he revealed the Cell Games. Also that during those ten days the military launched repeated strikes against Cell, and survived. Hercule countered that Cell placed some devices around the area to counter the weapons. Only for that to be refuted due to military reports stating that the area was scanned for hidden weapons and the area deemed clear.

Hercule couldn't counter since the military did issue reports about their failed attacks, and he knew how the military was since he used to be apart of it, despite the dishonorable discharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cell removed himself from the trench as he stared the immovable object known as Broly. Broly wasn't even coming after him, just walking slowly like he owned the world. Cell snarled, as he realized that Broly was playing with him, and no one plays with Cell and expects to away with it! Cell prepared his Homing Destructo Disk; two dark purple saw-like disks came to life. Smirking, Cell launched the disks, intent to bisect Broly and leave him in pieces. Broly didn't even bat an eye as the disks came closer; he merely reached forward, grabbed the disks with his massive fists and crushed them!

Broly smirked at Cell's shocked expression before saying; "What's wrong Cell? Are you finally realizing that your power is truly insignificant compared to mine? I'm not even using one tenth of my full power against you little worm!"

Cell was in the beginning stages of losing his composure, and just launched Ki Blast after Ki Blast.

"Big Bang Crash!"

"Galick Gun!"

"Bang Beam!"

"Death Beam!"

"Tri-Beam!"

"Death Ball!"

"Super Kamehameha!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

Each Ki Blast connected with Broly, who didn't defend himself from the onslaught. Cell panted as he looked at the large dusted that he caused due to his Ki Blasts. The dust cleared to show that Brolly was unfazed and unscathed from the numerous attacks. Hell his clothes were even damaged! Broly had a damnable smirk on his face as he looked on amusingly at Cell.

"So disappointing you are Cell. I expected better from the... I wouldn't say man... how about the weak piece of shit that got lucky when Goku forfeit. I mean seriously he must have gotten bored facing such a pathetic waste of space like you!" Broly taunted to the bio-android.

"Damnnnnnnn!" Yamcha said as he tried to figure out if should laugh or not. He chose to laugh, as did few other Z-Fighters.

Cell gnashed his teeth as he trembled in rage. This... this nobody comes here and makes a fool of him! He is Cell; the perfect being, Gero's ultimate creation, the ultimate fighter... he is perfection personified!

"Damn you!" Cell screamed as his Ki climbed to higher levels as his 'tail' extended, convulsed, and the stinger opened up. Broly looked on as if bored and unconcerned about Cell's latest move. Soon a dozen blue blobs shot out of the tail. Soon Cell relaxed like he just got finished taking a huge shit, which what he just did could be compared to. Soon the 'blobs' started tremble before shooting up to their feet. They all looked like chibi-Cells, and it was a bit creepy. Broly still looked bored and undisturbed at what Cell just did.

"Take a good look Broly! Take a look at my children, for they will be the instruments of your destruction!" Cell proclaimed proudly.

"Wait a minute! You're a woman? And you've been fighting pregnant this entire time? How come you kinda look and sound like a man? Are you a transvestite?" Broly asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

And as one, all of humanity laughed their asses off at Broly's comments. Yamcha was laughing almost in the fetal position, while the others were on the ground holding their sides as they were laughing too hard. Thankfully the cameraman set up the camera on a tripod, so he too could laugh until it hurt. As the whole world laughed at them, Cell and the Cell Juniors were red with anger and embarrassment. The Cell Juniors launched themselves at Broly who only smiled cruelly at their stupidity.

"It looks like you fools didn't inherit your "mother's" brains. Time to die!" Broly said with a sick smile as he gathered massive amounts of energy for his latest attack. The Cell Juniors growled as they continued on their road to hell. "This is where you die!" Broly roared as he unleashed his Super Explosive Wave; a giant, round and electric-green energy wave that literally obliterated the Cell Juniors. The audiences at home looked awed at Broly's, as they call it "Orb of Green Power", as the Cell Juniors were destroyed. Broly ended his Super Explosive Wave, his damnable smirk on full blast as he stared down Cell.

"Well Cell, are you still going to fight against you death, or are you make it easy on yourself and just lay down and die." Broly mocked. This was the final nail in the coffin as Cell completely snapped. His power fluctuating wildly, you could hear his teeth gnashed against each other, as Cell's eyes went red!

"GODDAMN YOU!"

Soon Cell transformed, taking on his "Power Weighted" form. His body was now as big as Trunk's Ultra Super Saiyan form, and he was foaming at the mouth. The bulked up form of Cell flew towards Broly, who now had his bored and uncaring look back on. Cell's Perfect Combination was both slow and sloppy; slow due to his "Power Weighted" form, and sloppy due to him being literally blinded by rage. Broly, like before, didn't budge or even seemed fazed by Cell's crazed attacks.

"He's making the same mistake he mocked me for!" Trunks stated as he recalled his defeat at Perfect Cell's hands while the bio-android mocked him for using such a bulky form.

Then with one blow, Broly's fist nearly ripped through Cell as it was literally buried in Cell's torso. Cell's eyes nearly popped out as he staggered backwards, suddenly looking ill. Everyone watched as Cell violently convulsed before he vomited... a person. He literally vomited a person. Cell sank to his knees as the convulsions became more and more violent. Soon he lost all the bulk of his "Power Weighted" form and slimmed down, his Perfect Form disappearing as he regressed back to his Semi-Perfect form.

As this went on, Broly studied the person Cell regurgitated; it was a she, with chin-length blonde hair, dressed in a white short sleeve shirt t-shirt, black vest and pearl necklace, wrist-length black gloves, ankle-length blue jeans that conformed to her killer curves and long shapely legs, orange socks and black dress sandals. It was Android 18! Broly had somehow freed her from Cell!

Broly extended his right hand, glowing with his greenish-yellow Ki, before sending it towards the downed woman in an attempt to revive her. For a few seconds, nothing happened until she twitched bit and let out moan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing 18 noticed was that she felt... sticky? Yes she felt sticky. But why would she be sticky in the first place? Second, she was face down on the ground. Again she questioned why she was kissing dirt. Third she felt... halfway groggy and halfway energized. She was a cyborg with an unlimited energy supply, so how can she be 'groggy'? Sure she could go to sleep, but that was just to maintain some normalcy in her screwed up life, as well as her sanity. Shifting a bit until she was on her back, only to wince a bit when the sun glared at her. Then a massive shadow loomed over her, blocking the glaring sun and giving her some relief.

As her vision refocused, which was very quickly, she took note of the person looming over her. Hair, spiked upwards and every which way with a slight greenish-yellow tint, pupils and irises were seemingly invisible giving him a very menacing look, and boy was he jacked!

_'How can he move such massive muscles?' _18 thought to herself. She noticed that he was talking to her. "Uh... sorry what did you say?" 18 asked trying to respectful and nice. She wanted to know what the hell was going on here, so if being respectful and nice would get her the answers she needed, then so be it.

"I asked if you were alright miss, since you were literally regurgitated by Cell. I then gave you some of Ki to revive you."

_Cell... Cell... CELL_

"CELL!" 18 screamed as she bolted up to a sitting position as memories assaulted her as she remembered; Cell, 17 being absorbed, 16 nearly dying, Krillian destroying the deactivator, Semi-Perfect Cell absorbing her due to Vegeta allowing it so he could get a better challenge, and then... nothing. But how was she free, and did this man standing over her have something to due with it? She looked at her savior as he helped her stand, her body already adjusting itself.

"Did you somehow free me from Cell?" 18 asked.

"I did, though I don't know how. Cell took on a bulkier form after losing his composure and I merely punched him in his torso, then he looked ill, and he regurgitates you. But at least your free to live your life now. Go rest with the other Z-Fighters while I finish off Cell." her savior said as walked towards the still stunned Semi-Perfect Cell.

"Wait what's your name?" she asked.

"Broly." he said without stopping.

"18 lets go."

"AHHHHH!" 18 screamed as she jumped in the air from the fright. "16? Damn it 16 don't scare me like that! Shit man I was close to blasting you straight to hell!"

16 merely chuckled before leading his android comrade to where the other Z-Fighters were. Once there they watched as Broly slowly approached Semi-Perfect Cell, who was having an episode of sorts.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOO! GODDAMN IT NOOOOOO! I'M PERFECT! I CAN'T BE THIS IMPERFECT CREATURE! WHERE IS THAT BIT..."

_**BAM!**_

Cell couldn't finish his rant as Broly's massive fist nearly took his head off. That was only the beginning as Broly layeth the smacketh down on Cell's candyass, and it was a truly epic ass kicking, as no one has ever heard a man cry like that. Cell was tossed around like a rag doll, be battered back and forth like a ping pong ball. Cell crashed, leaving him in a large crater. Cell crawled out of his crater, hurting from head to toe, his body crying out due to the pain. He tried to get up, only to get punted by Broly and sent flying.

_'Time to end this shit!' _Broly thought as he prepared to finish off Cell. Cell looked on with a snarl as looked on his opponent. Back in his Semi-Perfect form, he knew he couldn't win, but that didn't mean that Broly would win either. With dark smirk, Cell returned to the arena all calm and cool.

"You may be powerful Broly, but that doesn't mean jackshit you saiyan slim! With this move, all of earth is doomed!" Cell exclaimed as he began expanding as his power increased greatly.

Broly rose and eyebrow, when Android 16's warning came out of left field; "He's going to self-destruct!"

Seeing Cell was now as big as a small mesa, Broly knew physical attacks would only hasten the self-destruction process, using the Instant Movement technique to get behind Cell, Broly grabbed the menace and threw him several miles in the air.

"Grand Omega!" Broly howled out as he formed two large Omega Blasters in both hands, combined them, and shot the LARGEST discharge of Ki ever seen into the sky at Cell. The electric-green Ki Blast tore through the sky soared towards Cell, who froze seeing the sheer size of the blast. The blast enveloped the android menace, the intense heat and power easily destroying his body.

"This is where you die Cell! 10x Grand Omega" Broly screamed as he sent a massive burst of Ki into the already massive Grand Omega, making it 10x bigger and more powerful. The enhanced Ki Blast obliterated Cell, destroying his very atoms, and the "Core" within his brain. The blast and explosion died down as Broly lowered his arms, a smile on his face knowing that he ended the threat of Cell. It took a few moments for everyone to regain their sight after the bright explosion blinded them. They saw Broly standing alone, unable to sense Cell, meaning that Broly killed Cell once and for all.

"Hell's yeah man! Cell has left the building! And its all thanks to Broly!" Yamcha exclaimed getting into an partying mood. The others just shook their heads, knowing that he'll throw a party for this, but it was a time of celebration.

"Come guys, lets go since Broly promised to explain what he's doing here." Goku said as the Z-Fighters, plus 16 & 18, left with Broly.

"Well looks like that Broly guy won. Man that was an epic fight!" the cameraman said as he packed up. He was ready to leave when he heard a military helicopter approach. "ZTV will be the top network! That I promise!" the cameraman vowed as he pulled out a capsule and summoned his car; The Cougar Thunderbird 5000. Getting in he paged his manager about the fight and trying to find this Broly guy for an interview.

Hercule stewed as he was unable to prove he is the World Champion by beating Cell, who beat him by throwing him out the ring. He would need to repair his rep because of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**West City; Capsule Corporation HQ**

To say that the Z-Fighters were shocked was an understatement. When Broly promised to explain what he's doing on earth, Shin-the Supreme Kai of the East, revealed himself to help the explanation along. There the fighters learned that Shinji Ikari was from a different universe, and was sent to their universe by something called the 12th Angel. After coming to their universe, Shinji somehow merged with the body of Broly; a pure-blooded saiyan who is the Legendary Super Saiyan, a unique and very rare Super Saiyan transformation rather than just a title. This Super Saiyan transformation is genetically exclusive, so only Shinji and possibly his descendants will be able to use it.

Vegeta added he knew about Broly, saying that Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, and a month later on the day of Planet Vegeta's destruction, Broly's power level was 1 million. Because of that, King Vegeta called for Broly's execution, but his father attempted to change his king mind's but was stabbed and left to die as well.

Shin revealed that the two survived thanks to Broly, who encased them in an energy orb and flew them off the planet. They lived in obscurity until three years ago when Shinji came to this universe, merged with Broly's body and took it over. After that, Shin arrived, they traded stories, Shinji saw this as a chance to start over and have a new life, and Shin helped Shinji train to use his new body.

Shinji, no longer going by his alias of Broly, came back in the same outfit except the color's were different; the red was a dark blue, the gold now silver, the emerald now sapphire, and the white now black. His hair was a dark brownish-black, his eyes a cobalt blue. It was clear that his original characteristics transfered over to his new body. Shinji stood in the awkward silence until Goku broke it.

"Welcome to earth and the Z-Fighters Shinji!" Goku said happily as he shook Shinji's hand. He had to admit that Shinji had a strong grip.

"What! Goku you can't seriously believe this shit? Different universes, universe jumping, body snatching?" Yamacha asked as this was some weird shit for him take.

"Yamcha, really? After all the shit we done and seen, you can't accept this. It would have been a matter of time before we faced off with some foe from a different dimension." Goku countered.

"I gotta agree with Goku on this one. I mean my son came from the future, so why not a dimension hopper." Bulma added. The other Z-Fighters agreed, this was par for the course for them.

"While we all agree to this what about Shinji, along with the androids? Shinji needs a place to stay, and we can't let them loose now can we?" Tien said.

"Don't worry about Shinji, we can hook him up with a place to stay, and it won't be a problem Shinji. As for the androids, we got Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks while he's here, and Shinji. They can take care of 16 and 18 if they cause trouble." Bulma said to the group.

"She is correct. 18 and I are no match for them, besides I wish to live in peace and become a nature artist." 16 said shocking the group. 18 had to agree, she no longer wanted to cause trouble since that's all she knew, but thanks to Cell and Shinji she wanted to live her life to the fullest.

"Also my name isn't 18. That was simply my designation from that bastard Gero after he kidnapped me and turned me into this." 18 began gesturing to herself. "My real name is Lazuli." Lazuli revealed.

"Wow that's a beautiful name you got there Lazuli." Bulma said. "And who knows maybe we call each other friends."

Lazuli looked shocked at Bulma's claim but gave the bluenette a small smile since it would be nice to have a friend. She only had her twin brother Lapis/17 but with him gone she had no one left. Maybe she could find redemption and become a better a person.

"Well now that's taken care of Shinji, 16 & 18 can stay with us since it'll take me week to find Shinji a place." Bulma said. "You don't have a problem with it, do you Vegeta?"

"No. I get to spar with this Shinji for the time being."

"That Gravity Room is not gonna make to next week."

"It probably won't mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_And so with the help of the Legendary Super Saiyan Shinji Ikari, the threat of the andriod menace Cell is over once and for all. But with Shinji's arrival and him being a pure-blooded saiyan, what new adventures and villains await the Dragonball Gang? Tune in to find out!_

**_EVABALL Z!_**

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Chapter 1 of EVABALL Z is done. It took a good while to get this out as I had problems redoing the final moments of Cell Saga, as well as set up how the Z-fighters would respond to Shinji being the Legendary Super Saiyan. Now everything will change due to Shinji being here. I won't reveal what and how, as you'll have to read and find out. <strong>

**Also Shinji's personality has changed, so he's gonna be very OOC in this fic, but he maintain some of his old self, just a bit though. But here is some info on the couples of EVABALL Z. As the change in time, I wanted to give Shinji a proper amount of time to adjust to his new body and its powers and abilities. so to better clarify when Shinji came to the Dragonball Universe, it was during the three year time period the Z-Fighters trained to combat the androids.**

**EVABALL Z Couples:**

**Shinji Harem: Note, Forte, Viola, Nico and Zangya. **

**Krillianx18/Lazuli**

**GohanxVidel**

**PanxTrunks**

**GotenxBulla**

**Now you're probably wondering who the hell is Note. Note is the heroine from the Japanese only Dragon Ball data-card game Dragon Ball Heroes. Note is the female heroine from the game with three versions like the male hero; these versions are Female Elite and Female Berserker . In the games, Note is female human who is transported into the Dragon Ball data-card game where she become a female saiyan (pure-blooded or hybrid is not known).**

**Forte, Viola and Nico appear in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission as allies/rivals of Note. Forte is the female Saiyan Berserker, Viola the female Saiyan Elite and Nico is the female Android Elite. **

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a reading of Shinji's Power Level:<strong>

**Shinji (Base): 2,500,000,000; at the time of his take over of Broly's body**

**Shinji (Super Saiyan): 125,000,000,000; at the time of his take over of Broly's body**

**Shinji (Base): 9,500,000,000; after three year training period**

**Shinji (Full-Powered Super Saiyan): 950,000,000,000**

**Shinji (Legendary Super Saiyan): no accurate estimate.**

**Well read and review! I'm out this mutha!**


End file.
